superheronationfandomcom-20200214-history
Japan Style (The First Attack)
Lady Archeress and I waited for the best of fifteen minutes when a little pod dropped from the sky. It was just the right size for a human. The Pod opened up and Molecule stepped out. "Hey Ladies, sorry for the wait but I decided to take a little gawk at the area ahead, an we are in luck as it is just road" Max said and straightened up his costume. "Well what are we waiting for let's go" I said and was just about to walk away when Max grabbed my shoulder. "You don't honestly believe we are going to walk that far, we will be ran down on energy, watch this" Max said with a smirk, he pressed a button on his belt and the helicopter hovered above us, a ray laser under the helicopter shot a projection ray and three motorcycles appeared. We hopped on and drove through the city of Toyohashi and we needed to get to Shinshiro. A GPS hologram appeared on our motorcycles and we drove keeping contact through ear pieces. "You ok there?" Max said to the Lady and I. "Sure Max, keep focused, by the way what is the cause of this have you any idea?" I asked and speed up to the other two. "From what reports I have been given it's what I believe to be an army of radiation spreading soldiers working for some lady, apparently her name is Membronia" Max said and looked ahead. "Guys I know who she is, as does Techno. She is a superhuman with the power to control ghosts and the dead. She was my first fight" I said and the guys pulled into a lay-by. "What do you know about her?" Lady asked. "She is working with a Telepath as far as I know, she has spirits working for her and she is a seductress" I answered. "I did not know that" Max said and hopped back on his motorcycle, as did the rest of us. We kept driving for at least an hour and we entered Shinshiro. The place was so organised until we saw a man walking down the street and a man in uniform come behind him, shot him and the man began to crumble. "Radioactive induced acid, I can read the molecule levels on it" Max said and once the soldier spotted us he began running but Archeress, in the blink of an eye had her bow drawn with an arrow and shot it, it was a net arrow and it entangled the soldier. Max picked up the soldier and dragged him down the street. "Where are we going with him?" I asked. "Before I came here I had a warehouse here just for such occasions" Lady said. We walked for a few minutes until we came to the creepiest warehouse in the world. Help the World by helping me Whats Life Without a Risk 19:18, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Category:Ersason219 Category:Story Category:The First Attack